Mi Todo OneShot
by Azula1991
Summary: El dar por sentado lo que se siente sin expresarlo pordria traerte problemas,el sentimiento, se debe hacer llegar a esa persona especial por que no se puede suponer que el silencio exprese lo que se lleva por dentro.


Mi Todo By: Azula1991

-Ya llegué

-Hola-Dijo sentándose en el mismo sofá en el que se encontraba

-¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco cansado

-¿Solo un poco?

-Mph- Haciendo una pequeña mueca de disgusto

-Me lo imaginé

-¿Tu como estas?

-Exhausto

-Mucho trabajo

-Si

Un silencio que no era incomodo le siguió a su peculiar saludo, así había sido desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, sin embargo no era molesto, de lo contrario, se les hacia grato. Había mucho e esa pareja que no era normal después de todo, comenzando por decir que ambos eran hombres, aún que eso no era relevante.

Otra cosa extraña eran ellos mismos, quien iba a decir que un…no se como describirlo…Bueno, el, se iba a enamorar de un presidente corporativo, el para ser mas especifica.

La tercer cosa extraña era su manera de comunicarse, no eran necesarias las expiraciones con algunas excepciones, como un claro y obvio ataque de celos por parte del ojiazul, el más celoso de la pareja; En cambio, su manera de entenderse era en la cama, ambos son un par de tercos orgullosos (en una de las unidas cosas que se asemejaban), pero estaba bien, mientras el sexo fuera bueno todo estaría en perfecto estado, y cuando un buen par de caracteres fuertes se juntaba solo se podía esperar una cosa, peleas, pero como ninguno de los dos daban el brazo a torcer terminaban empedernidamente agarrados, el uno con su opinión, el otro con la suya propia, al final no había un ganador definido, pero aquí viene la peculiaridad, a ambos les excitaba hacer enojar a su pareja, sus discusiones se iban por el drenaje cuando sus peleas terminaban siendo besos, caricias, gemidos, gritos, sudor, estocadas y orgasmos, cualquier cosa que evocara el buen sexo, para terminar exhaustos en la cama o el sofá de la casa del mayor, o en el primer hotel en el que se metieran por causa de la precisa, abrazados y profundamente dormidos como el par de amantes que eran.

Sin embargo esta historia no acaba aquí, todavía hay algo mas que podría poner en aprietos a cualquier conductor desprevenido en la carretera y eso era…¿¡EN SERIO! , bueno, pues tengo que decirlo. El caso es que ambos eran enemigos a muerte. Pero como termina un par de enemigos a muerte en la cama, el hacerse enojar el uno al otro los excita, aún que la explicación de que la cercanía y la admiración del uno por el otro no era una mala teoría.

Así era todo en un principio, sin embargo y con el pasar del tiempo el sexo dejó de ser suficiente, convirtiéndose en el extra de algo que existía, aún que no fuera oficial, en un momento determinado el ser amantes dejó de ser suficiente, ya no les llenaba, así que un día se hallo viviendo en la casa del otro, y la convivencia los hizo conocerse mejor, y enamorarse, aún que no lo supieran o lo admitieran, sin embargo el sentimiento estaba presente.

El orgullo no les permitía dar el brazo a torcer, y a estas alturas del juego ya se les estaba haciendo necesario la existencia del verdadero amor, del cariño y las palabras bonitas, era necesario decirse que se amaban, palabras que llevaban tanto que no se atrevían a decirlas.

-El duelo de hoy fue muy difícil, no todos los días se pelea contra Rafael, debo admitir que en un principio sentí miedo.

-¿Miedo tu?

-Además de ti, solo el a logrado vencerme, y claro que sentí miedo, no me gusta revivir viejas experiencias, en especial cuando son malas.

-Te estas ablandando- Le dijo, plantando un dulce beso sobre su frente y abrazándolo hacia su cuerpo.- ¿Ganaste no?

-Si

-¿No es eso lo que importa?

-Lo que importa es lo que se aprende durante la lucha

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Salí herido

-¿EN SERIO? ¿FUE GRAVE? DEJAME VER

-No, no es grave, pero por un momento pensé que si lo era-Decía mientras le mostraba una venda en su brazo izquierdo-Dolía demasiado

-…

-Te extrañé, te necesitaba a mi lado Seto, necesitaba tu apoyo.

-Lo lamento, tenia que trabajar Yami, te pido disculpas

Pero del otro lado nadie contesto, Yami se encontraba en un total silencio

-¿Por qué tan pensativo Yami?

-Me vine a vivir contigo Seto, y no se como o en que momento tomé esa decisión, para mi se convirtió en una necesidad estar a tu lado, y ahora hay algo que debo saber.

-¿Y que es?

-¿Qué sientes por mi Seto?

-No sabría decírtelo

-Ponle un nombre a lo que sientes, yo se que tiene un nombre pero, debes descubrirlo Seto.

-Yami

-Yo te amo Seto- Y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa, llevaba esas palabras en la punta de la lengua desde hacia ya algún tiempo, pero no se atrevía a decirlas, y ya no lo soportaba mas, guardarse ese sentimiento era muy duro y difícil, decir lo que sentía le había quitado un peso de encima

-Ahora quiero saber Seto, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-Yami- Le dijo viéndole profundamente a los ojos, ya no sentía temor, escuchar a Yami hablándole tan profundamente había significado mucho para el, y el ver su sonrisa derretía todo el hielo que estaba en su corazón, nunca mas temería de abrir su corazón, ya no tenia motivos para hacerlo.

-Tú eres mi todo.

Segundo Honesto nacido en otra de mis clases de ingles, un buen pasatiempos para quitar el aburrimiento, y aún que el OneShot no sea mi genero favorito, me salen con facilidad, espero dejen sus reviews con sus preguntas y comentarios, o cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, les dejo mi correo para quienes quieran conversar conmigo vía mensagger, . Los dejo y hasta la próxima.

-Azula1991-


End file.
